


A Brush Against Limitations

by ngeonger



Series: Good Work Done in a Cruel World [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before romance happened, there would first be melodramatic wanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of "Thoughtless Danger". The order of these fics kind of matter to make sense of the progress of Shido and Haruka's relationship, but only kind of since this is a series of PWPs XD;; 
> 
> Shido is a dick in this chapter cause he's basically a sugarless daddy. He'll get better from next chapter onwards.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

It was only after they checked into the love hotel when Makoto became physically incapable of fully participating in sex. He remembered how his erection throbbed when Haruka kissed him first. The adrenaline that kept it firm was used up once they were settled in the room.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked when Makoto broke apart from him on the bed.

Makoto should be asking him that question. Haruka just had enough blood in his upper half to maintain an attractive flush that extended to his upper chest. The rest of it went into the bulge in his briefs. Since locking themselves in the room, Haruka couldn't stop humping his cock against Makoto's thigh. Yet no matter how fervently Makoto humped back, his own cock would not return to a similar erect state.

"That's the human body for you," Makoto said. "There comes a point where desire can no longer overrun exhaustion. And we were just on a hunt earlier today."

"Maybe I can do something to help."

Haruka reached out a hand towards Makoto's crotch, but before he could lay a single tentative touch, Makoto caught his wrist and pushed it back. He made sure to do so gently but firmly, to not give Haruka the wrong idea that he suddenly didn't want him. His first priority was to give Haruka a good time, even if he couldn't share Haruka's enjoyment.

"I've paid for the night, so you can stay here until morning," Makoto said as he rose to leave the bed. "You can perhaps find the porn you like on TV. The beds here have high quality mattresses that you must be more used to."

"I never said anything about being unused to the dorm," Haruka protested, sitting up as well.

Makoto ignored him to continue promoting the perks of the love hotel.

"You can try some of the toys, but don't go too far and send yourself to the ER," Makoto warned, glancing at the sex toy vending machine in the corner. "And don't forget to get some dinner. The fried chicken and fries here are not bad."

He reached into his jacket's pocket for his wallet and handed Haruka some notes for it. Haruka silently accepted the cash since after all, it was hazardous for him to go hungry.

"Why must you leave?" Haruka asked.

"The others will ask questions," Makoto replied. "They know I have nowhere else to go."

When he was about to step out, he looked back at Haruka sitting on the bed with the notes in his hand.

"Good night."

That was the weak farewell which Makoto left him with.

* * *

Throughout the night, Makoto couldn't stop thinking that he had definitely gave Haruka too much for fried chicken and fries. That was not the worst of his current regrets.

In the middle of breakfast, Haruka returned to the exterminators' dorm. Mamoru scooted to one side at his appearance, leaving enough space for a sumo wrestler in order for Haruka to sit comfortably next to him.

"Morning, Mizusawa-kun!" Mamoru greeted. "Where did you go last night?"

"Morning, Mamoru-kun," Haruka greeted back as he took his seat. "I...went home."

Kazuya instantly caught the telling pause between Haruka's words. He pointed his chopsticks at Haruka like he was a judge pointing his gavel at a guilty defendant.

"Liar! You're still in yesterday's clothes!" Kazuya pointed out. "Be honest, we're all adults here. Tell us all about how you enjoyed your youth last night."

"But Mamoru is still here!"

Haruka averted his eyes to the only non-adult in the room. By doing so, he had revealed that he was indeed doing adult things that he couldn't talk about around non-adults like Mamoru. Mamoru, unwilling to be left out, started loudly demanding that Haruka explain himself. Nozomi contributed to the noise by meaningfully going 'Ohhh' at Haruka, though the increasing redness of her face hinted that she would rather leave the room than hear about Haruka's secret escapade.

Before Makoto could be a spoilsport and cut short their teasing, Fuku sat down next to Haruka while setting down a heavy pot of coffee on the shaking table. His following sedate motion of pouring everyone a cup diffused the mood for gossip.

There was no time to return to idle chatter with the transmission of a signal for vermin waiting to be caught. They left for the scene of the hunt once they were ready. In the truck, Makoto listened to Nozama's information on the day's target.

The Amazon they were facing that day could not only make its appearance invisible, but also mute its overall presence. It was a case where they had to go back to basics with their sensory devices instead of relying on their Amazons' intuition. When they arrived at the scene, Makoto outlined what they needed to and assigned their duties.

To lull their target into complacency, they would first mislead it into thinking that they kept missing it, when in fact they were marking its pattern of movement with their guns. Makoto instructed them to not go in for the kill, for now. Postponing the kill ended up stressing Haruka more. When he thought that no one was noticing, he unlocked and checked the load of his gun twice.

"Be careful, Mizusawa-kun," Mamoru whispered.

He briefly took Haruka's gun and repeated the procedure, probably assuming that Haruka had forgotten how to do it. As Haruka took back the gun while nodding a 'thanks', he caught Makoto catching them.

It was neither Haruka nor Mamoru's fault that their target ended up getting away.

On their drive back, their review for their failed attempt devolved into swearing over how such an extreme form of camouflage was impossible. They were trying to think hard on the scientific explanation behind the Amazon's physical abilities, but just hard enough to guess at its exploitable weaknesses. A thought shortly crossed Makoto's mind. What trouble he would have if he had to work with an overly intellectual, overly inquisitive type more inclined towards questioning than getting the job done. He glanced out of the window at Haruka riding beside them on his red bike, taking in Haruka's exterminator's jacket over his usual office intern getup.

As Makoto got out of the truck, Haruka called out to him. Makoto recalled how Haruka did the same yesterday. Makoto had followed along, to be kissed by Haruka in the trash collection area behind the dorm.

He doubted that Haruka was going to seduce him today, though all Haruka did was stare at him while biting on his lower lip. Makoto guessed that Haruka was resisting from apologizing for fumbling earlier and then apologize for apologizing. He patiently waited for Haruka to chew down his impulse.

Another dangerous possibility occured to him—what if Haruka's real impulse was to apologize through seduction? Makoto would no doubt turn Haruka down. He would have to do so in a way that would not imply that sex was only a reward for Haruka's significant contribution to the team.

A second after he thought, 'Fuck my life,' he adviced Haruka, "Remember to do some maintenance on your bike. There's blood on the bottom of the tyres."

"I'll do that."

Haruka turned back to his bike and stooped to inspect the blood-stained tyres.

"Sorry," Haruka said to the bike and not to Makoto.

It was about time that Makoto admitted that it was he who ought to apologize. About twenty-four hours had passed since he decided to leave Haruka behind at the love hotel. Makoto heard the shower run and checked the main room to note where everyone was. All except Haruka were already asleep to prepare themselves for tomorrow's morning workout. While Makoto waited for Haruka to emerge, he rehearsed both what he ought to say and what he ought to not reveal about himself, not just yet.

The shower was still running when Makoto nearly fell asleep. He blinked himself awake and checked his watch to discover that an hour had passed. It was more feasible for someone to remain in a bath instead of a shower for so long. Especially since the dorm's water heater had been turned off hours ago. Stepping over the others' sleeping forms, Makoto approached the bathroom to check if Haruka had collapsed in the shower.

At least that was his plan. He had been standing at the closed bathroom door, hand poised to knock, when he heard Haruka's distinct moan from inside. His hand fell to his side. Another sound came of Haruka sucking in his breath. When Makoto focused to listen past the spray of the shower, he could hear the squelching echo of a hand rubbing against a cock.

The hour was too late and the shower was most likely too cold. Makoto considered grabbing a towel and barging in to dry Haruka before reminding him to not be reckless with his health. He ought to do this for Haruka in addition to apologizing for last night.

What stopped him from moving was that Haruka, without knowing it, had made him hard. Haruka would not be pleased to know that he could accomplish this so easily when they were not having sex.

To hide it from Haruka would not be an easy feat. The cramped shower meant that Makoto would get hit by the spray upon his entrance. His wet clothes would instantly betray himself to Haruka. In this deep of the night, maybe Haruka would be moved to acting on his feelings of betrayal. Caging Makoto between his arms to punish him for leaving. Pushing a damp knee between his legs. Nudging along the length of his cock and up against his balls with the threat of ending his pleasure.

"Hey, Shido-san," The imaginary Haruka hissed into his ear. "I'm not going to do anything for you anymore. You can hump me like an animal for all I care."

Imaginary Haruka might not let Makoto touch himself, as Makoto started doing in real life. Cock in his hand and sleeping pants around his knees, he leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door as he tried to beat off in record speed. Any moment now, Haruka would be done. Makoto grabbed the trash can at his feet, already nearly full of wrappers and soiled tissue, and came into it.

He was tying up the garbage bag when he heard the shower finally being turned off. The door soon opened and Haruka stepped out fully dressed with a towel around his shoulders. Unlike his imaginary counterpart, there was no hint of resentment or even lust upon his features.

"Won't it be too cold to take out the trash now?" Haruka asked.

He sneezed immediately after voicing his concern.

"It's definitely too cold to take a cold shower," Makoto pointed out.

"I didn't notice."

As Haruka lied, his downcast eyes were observing Makoto's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The melodramatic wanking continues...

The cold water wouldn't do much harm to Haruka's body. This was what Haruka told himself as he stood under the chilling drops of the cold shower. He had deliberately waited to be the last to use the bathroom, because what he had planned to do on top of washing himself could not be done elsewhere in the dorm and would take longer than an average shower. When the falling drops no longer delivered a sharp shock to his nerves, he used one hand to brace himself against the wall and reached behind to direct the other to his hole.

He barely felt anything different upon inserting a finger into his hole. The insertion of a second one made him gasp and instantly withdrew both his fingers. His fingers felt too rough. Still, he had to make do without the proper equipment available at the love hotel which he had spent Shido's money on. Shido had adviced him to not go too far with the sex toys and Haruka went as far as he could. All night long.

Haruka first had to use a substitute for lube to make the insides of his hole wet. He rubbed his hands on the bar soap he had with him and even stroked his cock a few times to catch the natural fluid of his pre-come. Putting his hands on his cock made him momentarily distracted of his own purpose, as he began to wonder when Shido would put his hands on him again.

He should have asked the question burning in his mind before Shido had left him. 'Is it because of me?' He had felt the impulse to ask and this same impulse rose again earlier after the day's failed hunt.

He had clamped down his impulse both times to avoid Shido's answer. If the truth was that Shido wasn't lying that he was too exhausted for sex, then it would seem like Haruka, by asking, was trying to get Shido to blame himself. If Shido turned out to find Haruka off-putting for some reason, then Haruka would have to deal with the end of them being lovers.

If only they were more like lovers, Shido could then be expected to stay out of love. He would stay just to make Haruka come. This selfish fantasy only intensified with Haruka's growing erection. He inevitably came all over the bathroom tiles as he imagined himself, having spent, reaching out to fondle Shido's soft cock between his palms.

Once his afterglow has faded, Haruka's priorities reasserted themselves. He thunked his forehead against the wall. He was determined to not leave this shower until he could loosen his hole on his own, just like how Shido at times did it for him. He could touch himself and imagined it was Shido's hands touching him. He wanted to be able to use his fingers to similarly pretend that Shido was deep inside of him.

Haruka was about to again rouse himself to action when his Amazon intuition told him that there was someone right outside by the bathroom door. He couldn't help that his senses were sharper at night to allow him to identify where his 'prey' was. He wondered if the person outside was waiting to use the toilet.

The person wandered away before returning to wait. Haruka got the feeling that it was Shido outside waiting for him. Considering that Shido had waited so long, he would definitely ask what Haruka had been doing inside. Haruka wasn't confident that he could think of a convincing lie. He considered his options and decided to make it too awkward for Shido to even ask.

Once more, he reached his hand behind to finger his hole. It didn't feel good at all, but he moaned out loud for Shido's benefit. Only when he put his other hand on his cock to ease the pain did he start making noises of genuine pleasure. He hoped the others were still as deeply asleep as they were when he stepped into the shower. With his heart beating fast, he inserted another finger while continuing to pull on his erection.

His earlier orgasm had made him less tense and his ass more accomodating of his two fingers. He pushed both fingers deeper up to his knuckles, finally able to graze the spot within him that ignited a pleasure which almost overridden his pain. For the second time that night, his body hurtled him to the finish, though he felt it was inadequate, his fingers' felt different from Shido's cock—

He had forgotten all about Shido waiting outside until he finally left the bathroom, dry and fully dressed. For some reason, Shido was busy with preparing to take out the trash.

Haruka wanted to know if Shido had heard him coming. He asked about taking out the trash instead.

* * *

In the week after that night, Haruka caught the cold by increments. At first he thought that his increasing sluggishness was due to his body feeling deprived of proteins. The continuous sneezing then began, followed by the continuous coughing. The only time he managed to get a full night's sleep was when he was convinced by Kazuya that vodka had the same effect on an infected throat as cough syrup. When he forced himself to participate in mission plans, he couldn't shout "Amazon" and transform without breaking into a fit of coughs.

After another failed extermination, Shido forced Haruka to take a sick day.

"You really scared that Amazon today with your scary sickness," Nozomi laid the sarcasm on thick to compensate for her action of spreading a blanket over Haruka as he lay on the futon.

Haruka wouldn't protest if she had strangled him with the blanket. He should have recognized his sickness and took care of it earlier. Ever since he knew of the Amazon cells within him, he no longer thought of himself as the sickly boy he was. He was wrong in assuming his complete transformation into a killing beast who wouldn't be vulnerable to the common cold.

"Mizusawa-kun, you're burning up!" Mamoru exclaimed as he put one hand on Haruka's forehead and the other on his own.

"It's just my body heat," Haruka reassured.

From the times when Mizuki tried this on Haruka, Haruka knew that it was an inaccurate method. He recalled Mizuki's surprise when she checked and saw that Haruka's body temperature was normal. He hoped that Mizuki wouldn't know of his current cold and instantly sat up, preparing to stop Kazuya from taking pictures of his sickly self.

Kazuya was about to do something worse in unmistakably heading for the small cupboard where the liquor was stored.

"Don't worry, rich boy, I've got just the thing for you!" Kazuya claimed.

"We don't have anything like that," Shido cut Kazuya's bad idea short. "But since you're up to helping Haruka, go and buy some medicine. The rest of us may need it too in case we caught the flu from Haruka."

As Kazuya started to complain, Shido turned to Fukuda while grabbing the stack of coupons on the table.

"Fuku, go with him to the supermarket and use these," Shido said, holding out the coupons. "We're having your grandmother's secret chicken soup recipe for dinner tonight."

"I'll still won't tell you what's in it," Fukuda said, but took the coupons from Shido anyway.

Kazuya and Fukuda left before Haruka could exert his throat muscles to thank them. Haruka wondered if there was anything he could do to help them and also help himself.

He called out to Shido, who came to sit by his side in order to hear his soft voice.

"Maybe I can try the vodka again," Haruka said.

"That's unhealthy, kid."

Voicing one of his bad ideas provided Haruka with the momentum to confess to another one.

"I'm sorry I spent all your money on lube and dildos."

The force of Haruka's confession made Shido shrink an inch from him. It seemed to have incited more confusion than desire within Shido. Regretting what he had said, Haruka wondered if he ought to feign sleep to end this awkward moment.

It was a good thing that he did not close his eyes, for if he did he would be unable to witness Shido extending his hand to brush aside Haruka's damp fringe and rest his palm on Haruka's bare forehead. Haruka held his breath. He hoped that he would not ruin the moment by sneezing on Shido.

"Mamoru is right," Shido said. "You're burning up. This is definitely more than body heat."

* * *

Ironically, Haruka's cold endangered the lives of not the exterminators, but the Amazons that they had failed to exterminate. The last one they encountered had the (mis)fortune to catch Haruka's cold and even passed it on to the Amazon which could mute its presence. That one could no longer fully exercise its capability once it began sneezing in torrents like Haruka before he started his antibiotics.

Everyone was eager for Shido to do the troublesome paperwork in order for them to quickly receive their pay. Before Shido started his report on their success, he told Haruka that he would have to include the fact of Haruka passing on his flu to the Amazons and warned that the director may call to ask about Haruka's sickness.

Four hours after Shido submitted his complete report, Director Mizusawa called Haruka through Shido's phone.

"Hello, mother?"

Haruka gingerly held Shido's phone to his ear.

"Haruka, are you well?" She asked.

"I still have a bit of the cold," Haruka reported honestly. "There's still three pills left of my antibiotics."

"I see. Go get a piece of paper and write down the numbers I tell you."

Haruka did as she ordered.

"That's your bank account number and the details you need to access the funds inside," she told him. "I don't think you know, so I'm telling you now that you get paid too for your part in exterminating the Amazons. Next time when you're sick, use your own pay to foot your medical bills."

"Yes, mother."

"You're in the real world now with a real adult's salary." She undermined the validity of this statement with her following advice, "Remember, only use the funds in your bank account for emergencies."

As Haruka hung up, he wondered what he could use his 'real adult's salary' for. He would make sure to follow his mother's advice all the same and set enough money aside for actual emergencies. Using his free time, he found the bank closest to the dorm and withdrew a significant amount of cash for himself.

He considered asking his teammates what to spend his money on and guessed their predictable answers. Kazuya would say, "booze and babes," Mamoru would exclaim hamburgers, Nozomi would suggest some weapon for mercenaries and Fukuda would probably give the same advice as his mother. He would have to ask Shido…or spend the money on Shido himself.

Haruka realized that he needed to prove that he could treat Shido to something good, even if Shido might discourage him from doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is specially dedicated to the mysterious subscriber of this fic :D 
> 
> Thanks all for reading!

Fifteen minutes after Haruka swallowed his last antibiotic pill, he put on a manly act in front of Makoto.

"Shido-san, I'm taking you out on a date," Haruka said.

He managed to maintain direct eye contact for about a minute until he could no longer stand Makoto's glower. When another minute past and Haruka have yet to slink away in embarrassment, Makoto threw him a bone.

"Where to?" Makoto asked.

"A place where we can…"

Haruka allowed his words to trail off and pursed his lips to indicate one of the obscene uses for his mouth. Without being fully conscious of it, Makoto's eyes were drawn to those eternally reddened lips. He realized that Haruka had him hooked as he detected the twitch of a suppressed smirk upon those lips.

"There'd better be a good reason for leaving the dorm," Makoto warned.

Even if he could use a clearer idea of what Haruka had in mind, he fetched his coat and headed for the door.

"There will be," Haruka said as he followed suit.

Makoto half-hoped that Haruka's 'date' would simply involve eating ice-cream by the river and kissing on the way back. Only half since it would set false expectations to agree to spending the evening like that. The other half of him didn't think that he deserved Haruka going all out for him.

As Haruka led him to an expensive-looking hotel, Makoto considered suggesting this cheap alternative date. However, Haruka moved with a plan in mind, announcing his reservation at the front desk and collecting the keys to one of the rooms.

Makoto guessed that it was all coming from Haruka's recently acquired paycheck. While Haruka definitely went too far, Makoto would be crossing a line if he didn't try to appreciate Haruka's efforts. He sighed and resigned himself to follow Haruka into the lift and up to a room. 

The first thing Haruka did after unlocking the door to the room was to head straight for the bathroom, carrying his bag with him. Soon, Makoto heard the water run. He hoped that Haruka was only washing himself and not preparing something elaborate with what he had brought. He dreaded the prospect of telling Haruka that some sex acts and positions just couldn't be done unless one was a young, chemically enhanced creature.

The room itself looked like any other fancy hotel room decorated in the minimalist style. The beige walls with its faint swirling pattern and the pristine white sheets were a far cry from the lurid decor of the love hotel.

'Well,' Makoto thought, 'There's no rule against having filthy sex in a clean place.'

With all the ceremony of inviting him here, Makoto increasingly suspected that Haruka had something elaborate and more extreme in mind. He ran through some possibilities, some based on past experiences with other men and some based on pornography. He stamped down the instinctive "But how would he even know about that," by reminding himself not to underestimate youth these days.

His reverie was broken by the successive sounds of Haruka slipping and falling in the shower. For some reason, Makoto assumed that Haruka had collapsed and he entered the bathroom without bothering to knock. Though Haruka had not locked the door, he had drawn the shower curtain hung over the bathtub. His clothes and his other stuff were placed by the side of the sink.

Makoto drew aside the shower curtain just in time to see Haruka, in a heap on the bathtub surface, withdrawing two fingers out of his ass. Makoto's reaction consisted of trying not to show his amusement at Haruka failing to finger himself, relief that this seemed to be all Haruka had planned and arousal over seeing a wet Haruka, naked save for the armlet he had always to have on, trying to discreetly rub his hurt ass.

"Come on," Makoto said, pulling a towel from under the sink and draping it around Haruka. "Lets do this on a bed."

Makoto stripped off all his clothes on the way to the bed. After removing the sheet covers, he turned to see that Haruka had followed, now with the towel modestly tied around his waist. Haruka's gaze flitted between taking in Makoto's body and the bed, unsure on how to proceed.

"Come on," Makoto prompted again. He sat against the pillows and held out his hand. Haruka took it and allowed Makoto to pull him down towards the bed, right onto Makoto's lap.

Once Haruka was comfortably settled, Makoto drew Haruka's towel away and let it drop onto the floor. Haruka gasped at the exposing of his erection. Their proximity to each other provided him with little space to cover the evidence of his arousal. Makoto took advantage of this little space to push Haruka closer by the ass and envelop Haruka's erection into his mouth.

Haruka made a louder gasp. He soon succumbed to the warm pressure of Makoto's mouth and began to make shallow thrusts. Just as Haruka was becoming lost in his own pleasure, Makoto pulled away and manouvred Haruka's hips back so they could talk face to face.

"I'm guessing you've brought some lube and condoms with you," Makoto said. "Go get them and we can continue."

Haruka nodded and got up to fetch the bottle. He returned to the same position, both knees on each side of Makoto's thighs, without Makoto having to tell him to do so. But before Makoto could suck him again, Haruka resisted.

"It doesn't seem like I can contribute much in this position," Haruka said by way of an indirect protest.

"Well, the other night I didn't contribute at all," Makoto replied.

He caught the residual hurt and anger flicker across Haruka's expression.

"I want to fuck you," Haruka said in a near whisper. "I also want your cock in me."

He looked imploringly at Makoto, as if his wants could never be reconciled. Instead, what Haruka wanted made it easier for Makoto to repent, by allowing Haruka to use him like the human dildo he at times was.

"Then let's continue," Makoto said, pulling Haruka's hips closer again and grabbing the bottle of lube at the same time. Haruka braced his hands against the wall as he tentatively put his cock back into Makoto's mouth. He stayed very still, seemingly intent on just having Makoto warming his cock, until Makoto smacked his ass and jerked him forward.

"Ah, Shido-san," Haruka moaned as Makoto curled his tongue along the tip of Haruka's cock.

Haruka's increasing thrusts were accompanied by the widening of his thighs. Makoto could barely multi-task, pouring lube onto his fingers as he took in Haruka's taste and sounds. He got his hands as busy as his mouth, using one to knead Haruka's balls while the other traced a line towards Haruka's hole. He worked his finger in, unloosened Haruka bit by bit, pulled out to pour more lube into his hand and worked two fingers in.

His hard work in getting Haruka ready inadvertently primed himself for fucking as well, though he barely touched himself ever since getting on the bed. When Makoto rubbed Haruka's prostate against his finger pads, he not only tasted a thicker spurt of pre-come, but also felt a twitch in his own cock. He started to suspect that functioning as a human dildo worked for him in bed, with his individual pleasure practically an afterthought in his focus to pleasure Haruka. Still, the beginning of an ache in his jaw reminded Makoto that thankfully, it was impossible to completely be someone else's tool for pleasure. 

The warmth on his cock and the fingers in his hole could not satisfy Haruka's need to get fucked. He pulled himself away from Makoto and reached for one of the condoms on the side table.

"Shido-san, let's fuck," Haruka said in a rather distracted manner, like he was only speaking so as to not shock Makoto with what he was about to do.

He scooted down and got an eyeful of Makoto's erection. He did not seem impressed or surprised to see it as he tore open the condom packet and worked the condom onto Makoto's cock. The brushes of Haruka's fingers on where latex met skin was driving Makoto insane. Haruka must have noticed, smirking as he did while encircling with his hand the base of Makoto's cock.

They had never done it like this before, yet Haruka succeeded in guiding Makoto's cock into him in one try. Makoto was tempted to think of Haruka as a natural at this. Or maybe Haruka was just being his usual self, exerting himself to feed his baser appetites.

"How is it?" Makoto asked. "Do you still prefer the real thing?"

Haruka responded with a kiss, direct and aggressive and not at all teasing. Makoto held onto the armlet around Haruka's upper arm. The metal cooled his palm before he let go when Haruka pulled away. The armlet's coolness and the drops of Haruka's pre-come drying on his belly contrasted against the hot tightness of Haruka's ass.

Haruka wasted no time in riding him, moving up and down and squirming to take him deeper. In this position, it was inadequate for Makoto to only exert his hips to screw deeper into Haruka. He prised apart the glutes of Haruka's ass and shifted Haruka's downward thrusts, seeking an angle that allowed him to stimulate Haruka's prostate. He knew he found it at Haruka's drawn out cry.

Through applying a few frantic strokes on his cock, Haruka reached his climax, spattering all over Makoto's chest. Makoto came soon after, his release into Haruka akin to being freed from a death grip.

They heaved together for an extended moment until Haruka willed himself to ease Makoto's cock out of him. He groaned as he collapsed onto a pillow by Makoto's side.

"Are you finding our date fun so far?" Haruka asked.

"Sex is part of dating, but sex is not a date," Makoto corrected as he removed the condom from his cock, tied it up and threw it to another corner of the room.

"I want to do it again," Haruka declared.

He attempted to flash Makoto an inviting smile that drew more attention to his face's beauty marks. Makoto poked at them to return Haruka's face to normal, only for his fingers to be seized and drawn into Haruka's mouth. The erotic effect was ruined as Haruka winced upon trying to shift his lower half.

"My hole feels too sore," Haruka whined once he released Makoto's fingers.

"Come back up here," Makoto instructed. "I'll check it myself."

Slowly, Haruka raised his hips and crawled back up Makoto's lap. Makoto slid down the bed in order to get a closer look at Haruka's hole. It looked a little swollen, but otherwise there seemed to be no tears around it. To make sure, Makoto brushed his index finger along the rim and felt only the dampness of lube.

Haruka shuddered at the light touch of Makoto's finger.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked.

"You're fine."

Makoto blew at Haruka's hole just to reinforce his assessment.


End file.
